Obituary Of A Lifetime
by EverBeenAloneInACrowdedRoom
Summary: Jess is reading Rory's obituary and thinking about everything that happened between them. Oneshot. Please read.


_a oneshot...rory died and jess is reading her obituary. The_ **bold **_parts are Jess' thoughts, the_ regular _parts are the obituary, and the italicised parts are flashbacks (some of the flashbacks happened in the show, and some I've made up) Also, the underlined parts are narrative parts, from an outside narrator._

_Everything with Jess and Rory that happened in the show has happened in this fanfic_

_And I loove reviews! Let me know if you like it!_

**Obituary of a Lifetime**

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, also known as Rory, age 25, died three days ago in a car crash.

**A car crash? How could she die in a car crash? She was the most careful driver ever.**

The car was being driven by Logan Huntzberger.

**That explains it. **

Logan was unharmed in the accident, but very shaken up.

Ironic, if you think about it. This was the second time Rory had been in a car accident, and both times someone else was driving. Both times she got hurt, while the other person driving was unharmed. But this time she got a lot more hurt than she did last time.

_"You're gonna crawl around in trenches and stand on top of buildings and have bombs going off in the background and some wars raging all around you?" Jess asked Rory as they drove._

_"What, you don't think I can do it?" she replied_

_"No, I do. Just sounds a little too..." he said, trailing off for lack of a good word._

_"A little what?"_

_"Just sounds a little too rough for you."_

_"Well, it's not a little too rough for me. I hope it's not a little too rough for me, I've been talking about this forever. I mean, I don't even know what I would do if -- ."_

_"Hey, I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll do it. You will, I promise. I'll help you practice, okay? Tomorrow, you'll stand in the middle of the street and I will drive straight at you screaming in a foreign language," Jess joked._

_"Well, you're gonna have to learn a foreign language first."_

_"Well, it's lucky I've got me a tutor, isn't it? Okay, so I guess we should be getting back. I did promise to study if you went on this ice cream run with me."_

_"Yes, you did." Rory was glad he was finally getting serious._

_"Okay, so I just go straight and we'll be back at Luke's."_

_"Good sense of direction."_

_"Of course, I could turn right and then we'd just be driving around in circles for awhile. "_

_"Turn right." Rory didn't know why she said that. It just came out._

_"As you wish." And he turned right._

Jess had swerved and hit a bench. He got out of the accident completely unharmed, while Rory broke her arm. Jess assumed that the accident was significantly worse this time, since Rory died in it. Of course, last time, Lorelai told Luke that Jess had almost killed Rory, but she had just been panicking and exaggerating.

Logan was Rory's boyfriend of seven years. Besides that, Rory had a very supportive and loving family. Her mother, Lorelai Gilmore described Rory as a "wonderful, caffeine-addicted offspring." **That sounds like Lorelai. **Rory's father was away on business when this tragic accident occured, so he could not comment. **That sounds like Chris, too. Always gone when you need him.**

Rory loved to read. She would read anything and everything there was. **Except Hemmingway. **She also loved having movie nights with her mom. They would watch classics like The Breakfast Club and Pretty in Pink, and sometimes things like Pippi Longstocking. 

_"What have you got?" Lorelai asked Kirk as they sat in the theater._

_"A series of graphically violent driver's education films or 'The Adventures of Pippi Longstocking.' "_

_"Pippi! " Rory excalimed._

_"Yay! Pippi! 'Annika, it's Pippi!' "_

_"'Pippi Longstocking' it is. Enjoy your film." Kirk said as he left the room._

_"How long has it been since we've seen 'Pippi Longstocking?' " Lorelai asked Rory._

_"Too long. "_

_"That's gotta be one of our most watched films ever. "_

_"Oh, it's up there. "_

_"I've seen it at least three times with you two." Dean said._

_"Isn't it some kind of kids movie?" Luke asked._

_Lorelai whirls her head around to look at Luke._

_"Wait a minute. Have you never seen this movie? "_

_"Never." Luke replied._

_"We got us a 'Pippi' virgin." Lorelai said to Rory. _

Rory was a Yale graduate. Her boyfriend Logan also went there. That was where they met. **What is this, a wedding announcment or an obituary? Can they stop talking about Logan?**

Rory's old boyfriend Dean, with no hard feelings, described Rory as a unique and cheerful person. They stayed friends their whole lives. **Yeah right. Dean hated Rory after she ditched him for me. He just wants to be in the newspaper.**

All in all, Rory was a wonderful person who will be missed by all. Rest in peace. **Missed by all? Is that all you can fucking say? Rory was amazing and you can only say a few freaking sentences about her? **

**She saved my life.**

* * *

_okay, so this wasnt as long as i hoped it would be, but ive been working on it for a loong time. soo, pleeeease review! and RIP to everyone from virginia tech_


End file.
